Evaluate early changes in markers of bone function and anti-HIV activity after administration of AZT for 2 weeks as a function of exposure to AZT as measured by plasma area-under the curve values. Ten subjects will receive 500 mg. a day of AZT and ten will receive 1500 mg. a day.